Skyla's Swanna
| ability= | epnum=BW067| epname=Cilan Takes Flight!| prevonum=581| noevo=incap | current=With Skyla| java1=Chiaki Takahashi | enva1=Chiaki Takahashi Kana Ueda | }} Skyla's Swanna (Japanese: フウロのスワンナ Huuro's Swanna) is a Pokémon owned by Skyla in the , , and . In the anime In the main series Swanna first appeared in Cilan Takes Flight!, where it was sent out alongside Skyla's other Pokémon during an Air Battle with a . During the Air Battle, it faced the Trainer's and lost. Since then, Swanna faced other challengers in the Air Battles and won some of them. During an actual that Skyla had with , Swanna was the final Pokémon sent out, and it faced off against Cilan's Crustle. It first used and then . After clashing Brave Bird with , Swanna defeated Crustle as she predicted in her Air Battle with him. Swanna faced Cilan's Stunfisk next. Swanna was unfazed by Stunfisk's despite having a double type-disadvantage. After healing a caused by Stunfisk's with , Swanna went on to defeat it with Brave Bird, winning Skyla the battle. In An Amazing Aerial Battle!, Swanna participated in an Air Battle with Ash's Pikachu. It ultimately achieved no result, as Skyla wanted to come back to the Gym the next day. During Ash's Gym battle with Skyla, Swanna fought against Pikachu after defeating her . It blocked Pikachu's attacks with Aqua Ring, as well as dodging his and barely feeling his . With a combination of and Brave Bird, Swanna managed to defeat Pikachu. Swanna faced next. It was hit by Tranquill's combination of Quick Attack and . Swanna used Hurricane which easily overpowered Tranquill's Gust and sent her falling to the ground. Tranquill evolved into Unfezant and got back up. Swanna chased Unfezant with Brave Bird but Unfezant easily dodges them all. Swanna was locked in by Unfezant and was finished by Unfezant's Aerial Ace, earning Ash the . It reappeared in a flashback in Curtain Up, Unova League! while Ash was recalling the Gym Leaders he faced in his Unova journey. It reappeared in another flashback in Survival of the Striaton Gym! while Cilan recalled many of the battles he had while traveling with Ash and . Personality and characteristics Skyla would often save Swanna for last during her Air Battles and her battle against and which shows that she has full trust in it compared to her and . Swanna takes after its Trainer as seen during Skyla's battle with Cilan where it mimicked her movements. Moves used mod 4}}|0=BubbleBeam|1=Brave Bird|2=Hurricane|3=Aqua Ring}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Bubble Beam|1=Brave Bird|2=Hurricane|3=Aqua Ring}}}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Swanna appeared in The Uprising, where it was seen battling the Pokémon belonging to some s. Moves used In the games Swanna has appeared as Skyla's signature Pokémon in every game she has appeared in. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] History Swanna first appeared in Up in the Air, where landed on it after being pushed off of the Celestial Tower by Skyla. Arriving at the Mistralton Gym, it threw Black into one of the cannons as a part of Skyla's test. During Black's Gym battle with Skyla, Swanna was up next to battle Black's Nite after defeating her . Swanna easily defeated Nite using a combination of and . It faced Black's Costa next and one from Costa took Swanna out in one hit. After Black defeated Skyla, Swanna went to the Celestial Tower to give Black the . He flew on Swanna to go with Skyla and the other Gym Leaders to Nacrene City so they can help Lenora fight the Shadow Triad and protect the Dark Stone. Swanna then dropped off Black at the Nacrene Museum. In Homecoming, Swanna fought alongside the other Gym Leaders' Pokémon against the Seven Sages at the . Personality and characteristics Swanna was relied on more often than Skyla's other Pokémon as it was involved with Black, as well as the battle with the Seven Sages. After the Gym battle Black had, Swanna worked well with him. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Water Sport|1=BubbleBeam}} Adventures.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Water Sport|1=Bubble Beam}}}} }} In the Pocket Monsters BW: Good Partners manga Swanna appeared in the Pocket Monsters BW: Good Partners manga. Trivia * In the English dub of the anime, Skyla's Japanese voice was occasionally used to voice her Swanna. Related articles Category:Gym Leaders' Pokémon Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) es:Swanna de Skyla/Gerania fr:Lakmécygne de Carolina it:Swanna di Anemone